Experience(Traducida al español)
by F3n1x
Summary: Celestia tiene miles de años de edad, y ha experimentado casi todas las cosas que el mundo puede ofrecer. Pero hay una cosa bastante común que no ha experimentado, y está determinada a preguntarle a Twilight acerca de ello.


**Me dió ganas de traducir otro fanfiction, un one shot, una de las cosas que no leo mucho, pero este vale la pena y ya lo tengo entre mi fanfiction favoritos. Muchas gracias a "Bad Horse" por permitirme traducir su fanfiction.**

* * *

Una luz blanca apareció en la cima de la colina, asomándose y estirándose por unos momentos antes de que  
trasformase en un pequeño cono de luz cuyo extremo apuntaba hacia el este. Su brillo empezó a aumentar, hasta  
que una nebulosa aura dorada se la llevo al horizonte, iluminando con pequeños brillos, del tipo tan débil que  
desaparece si se les mira directamente.

Las estrellas comenzaron a desvanecerse una por una. Luego el primer color volvió, un azul profundo llenando el  
negro horizonte de la noche. Para el momento en que los pájaros habían comenzado a piar, el pre-amanecer mostró  
en un rosa pálido los bordes de la forma de un unicornio debajo de un cuerno que brillaba intensamente. Cualquier  
habitante de Equestria se habría dado cuenta que era un alicornio, y que alicornio era, mucho antes de que hubiera  
suficiente luz como para ver las alas contraídas en la espalda de la figura.

Oscuras lineas comenzaron a elevarse sobre el horizonte en lentas olas: un púrpura profundo, verde agua, ámbar,  
y finalmente un rosa cafuso. Luego un punto dorado surgió en frente de ellos rodeado por un brillo rojo.

El alicornio miró ese punto, pero siguió observando a esa figura que seguía dormida en pasto cerca de sus patas.  
Tendrías que haber estado parado muy cerca para darte cuenta que, esta también, era una alicornio; que sus colores,  
después de tomar en cuenta el brillo rojo que había, era probablemente más cercano a un morado que a un azul nocturno;  
y que sus costados, relucientes con el rocío, subía y bajaba en el lento y constante ritmo del sueño.

Un conocedor del Amanecer diría que la salida del sol vino excesivamente gentil ese día. Su intensa elevación más  
constante que el lento crescendo de un maestro violinista.

Celestia sonrió cuando miró el disco amarillo, aún pequeño y débil. Pero sonrió más aun cuando miro hacia abajo  
y vió a Twilight, la cual estaba roncando levemente. Su boca abierta; el aliento sube de ella, empañando el aire frío.  
La luz rojiza-dorada llegando a su pelaje, haciendo que brille como olas de chispas cada vez que su pecho se eleva  
y desciende.

Celestia se agachó y estiró su cuello hacia Twilight, mirando de un lado a otro entre ella y el horizonte, y mirando  
críticamente las tonalidades que se reflejaban en ella, como si el único propósito de esa mañana fuese iluminar a  
esta única figura. El rocío comenzó a evaporarse del pelaje de Twilight, y comenzó a girar su cuello y quejarse en  
sus sueños. La luz se deslizó suavemente sobre su espalda, probando azul, dorado, y rojo en ella, antes de quedarse  
en un brillante color lavanda. Ella se giró hacia un lado, lejos de la luz, pero era inmutable y seguía ahogándola con  
toque más gentil que cualquier amante, mientras Celestia la miraba.

Twilight balbuceó algo y se volvió a poner de frente a la luz. Sus patas, las cuales había encogido durante el transcurso  
de la noche, se estiraron libres nuevamente, abriendo su pecho a el viento y la luz. Sus cejas se tranquilizaron, suavizando  
sus pestañas. Los cálidos rayos de sol hicieron que sonriera. Finalmente sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, los ojos  
bajo ellos seguían somnolientos y poco enfocados. La Princesa del Sol miró dentro de esos ojos y comenzó a cantar:

_Azul desde el fondo del océano de los sueños,_

_Blanco desde el ojo de la tormenta,_

_Rojo por el río que dentro de ti se mueve,_

_Dorado por los cuernos que soplan._

Los colores del cielo encendieron uno por uno al momento en que decía sus nombres, y en el instante en que ella  
nombró el último de ellos, los colores en su pelaje, y los colores del cielo, todos zumbaron un acorde arcoiris juntos,  
y se podía ver que aunque su pelaje pareciera blanco en la superficie, debajo de el realmente era morado, azul, dorado,  
y rojo, todos al mismo tiempo.

_Atrás han quedado los polvorientos cafés de los arrepentimientos pasados,_

_La luz de las estrellas las han limpiado,_

_Sueños de la tormenta disipada del ayer,_

_Se redefinen en los colores de la mañana._

Para cuando ella terminó, Twilight se dio vuelta a mirarla sonriendo. "Recuerdo esa canción," dijo ella. "Desearía  
que cantaras más a menudo."

"Una princesa puede cantar, Twilight, pero una gobernante no debe. Si fuese así, todos los ponis le pedirían que  
cante solo para elogiarla, todos estarían muy ocupados actuando como si les gustara, para seguir disfrutándola,  
y ningún trabajo se llevaría a cabo. Recuerda eso."

"Pero, ¿Por qué cantaste aquí, ahora?"

Celestia sonrió. "Para prevenir que te levantes de un salto pidiéndome disculpas, porque te quedaste dormida  
durante el amanecer, en el momento en que te despertaras."

Twilight saltó para ponerse de pie, tropezando un par de veces antes que todas las diferentes partes de su cuerpo  
estuvieran totalmente despiertas, y que se dieran cuenta de lo que se les había pedido hacer. "Oh-no, oh-no, Me  
quedé dormida durante el amanecer! Lo siento, disculpa, me levantaré mucho más temprano mañana-"

Celestia se rió. " Twilight, existen los ponis madrugadores, y los ponis nocturnos, y he sabido por mucho tiempo  
que tipo de poni eres tu, está en tu nombre por el amor de Dios."(Twilight = Crepúsculo, atardecer).

" **Twilight** de hecho se refiere a cualquier luz producida solo por la dispersión de la atmósfera-"

"Si, si, De todas maneras, quería que lo sintieras, no que lo estudiaras"

" Oh... Princesa! No tendría que haber hecho eso por mi."

"Bien, _Princesa_, quizás otros ponis en Equestria apreciarán el día entonces."

Twilight comenzó a tartamudear una explicación de lo que en realidad había querido decir, pero Celestia la silencio.  
"Mira," le dijo, y le indicó con su hocico, no solo un lugar particular o algo, sino que toda la pradera que se extendía  
enfrente de ellas.

Twilight se puso al lado de ella. Estaban paradas en un pequeño montículo. En frente de ellas, el sol levantándose  
sobre una fila de árboles, grandes robles y abetos con arbustos oscuros agrupándose alrededor de ellos. Un río  
llegando hasta aquellos árboles a su izquierda, viniendo desde las Montañas de Canterlot. No había nada exótico  
o dramático en esta escena, y ese puede ser el por qué Celestia, una gobernante quien condujo a su chef real a la  
desesperación por pedirle guisantes sin sal y zanahoria crudas, lo haya elegido.

"Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué te pedí que pasaras la noche aquí afuera," dijo Celestia.

"No lo estaba," dijo Twilight. "Pero ahora lo estoy."

Celestia pausó par fruncir los labios, y golpeteó el pasto bajo ella con sus patas delanteras. "Yo quería que te  
despertaras con la salida del sol."

"¿Tu querías?"

"Si."

Twilight frunció el ceño seriamente, meditando esta información. Luego se despejó del pensamiento. "Bueno,"  
dijo ella. "lo lograste!"

"Más específicamente," agregó Celestia, "Quería verte despertar por el amanecer"

"Querías... mirar?"

"Si. Fue... muy dulce."

Twilight movió sus orejas nerviosamente y sus pómulos se tornaron de lavanda a un morado profundo, mientras  
esperaba que que Celestia dijera algo más. Celestia solo miró hacia el sol.

"Eso... era todo?" dijo Twilight en un tono silencioso.

"No," dijo Celestia, "no, de hecho, quería preguntarte algo. Algo que nunca le preguntado a nadie antes." Ella  
aun no miraba a los ojos a Twilight, y su cara estaba, increíblemente, volviéndose a un rosa pálido.

Twilight miró directo hacia el frente, y se quedó muy quieta por un buen rato, como un conejo que no sabe si quedarse  
donde esta, o huir.

"Estoy segura de que es una buena pregunta entonces," dijo Twilight algo vacilante.

"Es un poco auto-satisfactoria..."

Twilight se mordió el labio y respiró profundo. Extendió su casco izquierdo en frente de ella y exhaló. Luego acercó  
su cabeza hacia Celestia, hasta que la princesa la miró a los ojos.

"Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras," dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

Celestia abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego la cerró y suspiró. Finalmente, tomó un buen respiro, y miró directo  
hacia Twilight, sus ojos brillando.

"¿Como se siente?"

* * *

**Si quieren saber más acerca del autor, pueden buscarlo en página Fimfiction, todos los fanfiction ahí están en inglés, así que si saben se les recomiendo ir a dar un vistazo.**

**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi.**

_Para aclarar dudas, la pregunta de Celestia se refiere a que se siente despertarse con la salida del sol. Ya que para ella es imposible sentirlo._

_(me dió penita Celestia T_T )_


End file.
